shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatum
Fatum is the fifth Eternal in the Underworld, and the first boss of the tier 2 of Underworld. She is one of the three bosses in the second tier (along with Arkhos and Hoaxen). Fatum has a shield of 9,171 points which must be destroyed in 8 minutes and 30 seconds by six players before they can finish her. The players need to reach Dan 4 before they can fight her. Battles with her carry random rules. She wields the Grim Scythe as her weapon. The players can obtain the keys to fight her by defeating Vortex. If the player's Dan is 7, Fatum keys will be given at the end of a season by reaching the 1st-5th place in the League. If the players do not have any Fatum keys, they can buy one key for 60 gems. Compared to other Eternals, Fatum's attacks are slower. But she has a very wide attack range and she can deal enormous damage with ease. She is immune to the Stun enchantment. After she is defeated, Fatum mentions the one who rules over the Eternals, saying that the Maker is testing human's kin and wanting a decent rival. Requirements In order to challenge Fatum, players require: *1 *Dan 4 Possible rules * No blocks * Hot ground (12 seconds) Perks *'Invisibility ' Fatum can become invisible after blasting a puff of smoke around her and stays the same until player damages her after a period of time or with a Critical hit. When invisible, Fatum does not use ranged weapons and magic. *'Cobra' A chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Fatum's First Strike would reduce players' health by 25%. Rewards Defeating Fatum will reward the players with Arkhos Key. They may receive additional rewards such as small or medium-sized Charges of Darkness or the Keys for Fungus or Vortex. Players have a chance to receive one of the rewards listed below: Quotes * Your courage can be only matched by your folly. But I knew that you shall come, for you are my fate, and I am yours. I shall rewrite your destinies – forever. - Fatum introduces herself * That`s right! Hold the boy on the leash. I know all about your destinies: who you are, and where you are going. Shall I tell you who dies in the end? - Fatum warns the player of dire consequences * Your fate is solved. You have already lost once you've set foot on my abode’s threshold. Will you have enough courage to rewrite your story? - If the player loses * I know mankind. You walk up and down the same spiral. I’ve seen that more than once. Self-destruction and withering. Nothing can change that. Such is your fate. - Fatum defeated * The Maker is more skilled in weaving the threads of fate than me. He is testing your kin, for he wants a decent rival. Go, human. Suffer his ire'. * Threads of destiny are tearing apart. It breaks my heart. I saw all unenviable events. I took the best of it and created an artifacts which are changing fate. - Valentine update * These artifacts are well-hidden in the Underworld, and my brothers are protecting it. Become the first among the best, face your nemesis and change your doom. - Valentine update * The bounds between worlds grow thin, meaning this is the best night for predictions! The air is filled with magic, and my hands hold the threads of fate itself! - Halloween 2017 update. * For me, fortunetelling is a game - I can do with the fates of mortals whatever I wish. But you are a different affair altogether, my friends. Please, have a seat. - Speaking to Megalith, Halloween 2017 update. * You have been blinded by your hatred. Let us begin. Speak not, but listen. I see a figure black as night feathers and ashes take me by the hand - Speaking to Arkhos, Halloween 2017 update. * How how did you end up here? The path to this world was closed to you! - Interrupted by Whisper, Halloween 2017 update. * I see no more fate lines. The future tangles before my eyes... Chaos! Creator, have you cursed me? - Halloween 2019 update Gallery Fatum Dan.png|Dan needed: 4 Fatum Stat (1).png|Fatum's shield and time limit. Random rules in each round. Fatum Stat (2).png|Rating points for defeating Fatum. Fatum Dialogue (1).png Fatum Dialogue (3).png Fatum Raid No Blocks.png|Possible fight rule Fatum Raid Hot Ground.png|Possible fight rule Fatum Raid (1).png Fatum Raid (2).png Fatum Raid (3).png Fatum Raid Lobby.png|Raid Lobby Fatum Raid (4).png Fatum Raid (5).png FatumFlameSkull.gif|Flame Skull Fatum Raid (6).png Fatum Raid (7).png Fatum Raid (8).png Fatum Raid (12).png Fatum Raid (9).png Fatum Raid (10).png Fatum Raid (11).png FatumDarkForceWave.gif|Dark Force Wave Fatum Raid (13).png Fatum Raid Score.png Fatum Raid Rewards.png|Possible first place rewards. Fatum Dialogue (5).png|If the player wins Fatum Dialogue (6).png Trivia * She is the third boss to use Invisibility as a perk after Lynx and May. * Fatum is the creator of the Valentine artifacts. * She is the only Underworld boss that does not wear a mask in the Halloween 2017 update. * Fatum and Drakaina are the only female bosses in the Underworld. * She is the first raid-boss from whom fights with random rules start being applied. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Enemies Category:Eternals Category:Bosses Category:Multiplayer Category:Characters